Cave Confrontation! The Location of The God Powers!
This is episode 25 of Inazuma Eleven: Densetsu no Arashi (Reboot). NOTE: I reccomend turning off the contents cause it contains spoilers. Densetsu no Arashi Opening 2: http://slide.ly/view/73b3eda2f600b2dfe75a4505f805e278 There is a new opening. It starts off the same, but it's different in the second half. Previously: A boy falls out of a tree. He has scratches all over his face. Vulcano: ARE YOU OKAY? Boy: Yugh..... Reka runs over to the boy and moves his hands around him. Reka: This is odd....My powers don't seem to recognize any kind of damage. -------------------- Kai: Do you know your name? Boy: Y-yeah....Skyrow. Matt: Alright, that's a start. -------------------- Skyrow: Hmm......BLUE! Yes, I remember something blue. Hair, I think. Reka's attention is imediatelly grabbed by this. Reka: The blue eyed wolf has blue hair when he's a human. Vulcano: WHAT?! Does that mean....he's human already? ------------------ Jale: We think he was attacked by the Blue Eyed Wolf, and he said he played soccer. What if he somehow got into a match with the Blue Eyed Wolf's team, and that's how he ended up this way? Reka: Do you remember anything like that, Skyrow? Skyrow: No, sorry. --------------- Skyrow: Alright. SKY ROCKET! *Skyrow jumps up high with the ball, and comes back down in a football ball themed spaceship, crashing into the ground, behind Vulcano* --------------- Reka: I RECOGNIZE YOU NOW! Everyone is woken up. Vulcano: What's going on? Reka: Skyrow here.....is a member of Legendary Wolfers. The Blue Eyed Wolf's team. -------------- The wolf looks mad at Legend Storm and then runs off. Jale: Found him! Vulcano, Selena and Sikora join in and help Jale pull Skyrow out. Skyrow: Thank you. ----------------- Ezekiel: Shall I go and get the old man now? Blue Haired Boy: Well are you waiting for a kiss on the cheeck? GET GOING! Ezekiel: Y-yes, Will-sama. ------------------ Ezekiel takes him by the shirt and runs off. Mihida: Sazoru, use your Keshin again. Sazoru: Yeah. Royal Knight, Iceriam! FROZEN CASTLE! Wolf Ezekiel (thinking): (Like I'll fall for that twice) Wolf Ezekiel goes trough the trees as opposed to the path, avoiding the falling snow. Sazoru: NO! Taisuke: He kidnapped Reka! ---------------- Skyrow: I want to play alongside you. Even if I was one of them once, they attacked me and caused my amnesia. I won't stand for such. Can I? Taisuke: ... You proved to be a pretty good player with that hissatsu. ... Alright, you'll play. Skyrow: Thank you, Taimike. Taisuke: It's Taisuke. Skyrow: Right...sorry. Vulcano: Alright then. Let's head towards the mountain....And our big confrontation with the Legendary Wolfers will begin. Episode 25: Cave Confrontation! The Location of The God Powers! Legend Storm arrives in front of the mountain. Kai: We're here. Vulcano: Everyone feeling ready? This might be the most important match we ever had. Matt: *nods* Let's go in. Legend Storm enters the cave they previously had the match against Jaakuna Kaminari in. There is Darkeru confronting Legendary Wolfers, while 2 of them are holding Reka. Darkeru: Release the old man. Vulcano: Darkeru?! Darkeru: You guys... What are you doing here? Jale: With or without you, we had to continue our mission to stop the Blue Eyed Wolf. Darkeru: Yeah, that's why I'm also here. They kidnapped Reka. Sikora: We know, we were there. A boy with blue hair steps up. Will: Legend Storm, it's a pleasure to formely meet you. Darkeru: Watch out. He's the Blue Eyed Wolf. Will: Not a wolf anymore, now am I? *smirk* Skyrow steps up. Skyrow: You are the Blue Eyed Wolf I've heard so much about? Was I a part of your team? Why did you attack me? Will: Hahahahaha. Of course you wouldn't know. It's what we planned, after all. Skyrow: What are you talking about? Will: Yes, Skyrow is a member of Legendary Wolfers. He willingly agreed to have his memory wiped and sneak into your little group and learn your tactics. Legend Storm/Skyrow: WHAT?! Skyrow: I....accepted that? No. I'm not evil. Will: This is all going according to the plan, Skyrow.... The plan YOU came up with. Skyrow: It can't be....It was MY idea? Will: And it's all thanks to stupid Reka over here for leaving me the "irrelevant powers", such as causing amnesia and changing someone's look. After you told me your idea, I accepted, and changed your look, so that Reka wouldn't recognize you. Then I wiped your memory and sent you to their location. Reka: I knew it... Skyrow: I can't believe that it was my idea... Will: Now, Skyrow, it is time you return to the Legendary Wolfers. Skyrow steps back a few steps. Skyrow: NO! Will: What? Skyrow: These people helped me when they thought I was in pain. They're my friends, I'm not gonna go against them. Will: We both predicted this might happen, so we decided to give you your memories back once your mission is fullfilled. Skyrow: I don't want them back. Not knowing that I'm evil. Will: Evil? Humph, well of course Reka and his little machines would fill your head with such things. But evil? We're not evil. Reka: What are you talking about? Of course you are. Will: We don't seek the destruction of the planet. We seek its reinvention. A reset, if you will. A world with no evil. A world with no pain. A perfect world. Reka: That's straight up bullshit. You admitted... you all admitted to me 50 years ago your goal is destruction. Will: Destruction of the current world and its living beings, sure. But not the destruction of the planet. Reka: Do you realize how ridiculous that sounds? You can't "restart" the world. Will: I can't because of you. Because you took my powers away. If I had them.... Now, Skyrow, knowing what we really want, do you still want to keep the amnesia and stay on their side? Darkeru: Don't listen to him, whoever you are. This plan still involves killing the currently alive people. Otherwise he can't do this "reset". Whatever he seeks, he plans on killing billions to achieve it. Skyrow: I.... Vulcano: Skyrow.... Don't go to them. Will: You, Skyrow, seek this as well. It is merely the amnesia that causes any kind of doubt currently in your mind. If you would just let me give your memory back... Skyrow: I.......No! I will not kill billions, even if it means perfection afterwards. Will: How about a deal, then? I give you your memories back, and then knowing both sides of the argument, make your choice. It wouldn't be fair to make a decision while only knowing half of the story. Skyrow: There is more? Will: Of course. Skyrow starts walking towards Will. Vulcano: Skyrow! Darkeru: You idiot! Reka: Stop at once! Skyrow reaches Will. Will: Are you ready to regain everything? Skyrow: .... *nods* Will: Good. Will touches Skyrow on his forehead, and Skyrow has a sudden flash of memories. Skyrow then stands still. Vulcano: SKYROW! Matt: Are you okay? Skyrow turns to Legend Storm with a sad face. Vulcano: What happened? Skyrow: My origin.....Legendary Wolfer's origin......I know it now. I know....I know why we seek what we're seeking. *raises his head* It's not just because we decided to! We have a reason! Each and one of us! Matt: Skyrow... Darkeru: What is this reason you keep talking about? Will: Tell them our past, Skyrow. Skyrow: Legendary Wolfers, Kasai Kunmei, and Jaakuna Kaminari are the only survivors of a war that happend a long time ago. All of our friends....family.....everyone died. We survived, but we were hurt...Very hurt. Then I ran into Will. He wasn't a simple boy. He had powers. Powers that could heal me. But he couldn't revive the lost ones. Slowly, we found more and more survivors of the war, and formed the three teams. We seeked a reset...A world with no evil or war. A world in which nobody will be able to experience and go trough what we went trough. Will: Now do you understand, Skyrow? Without your memories, of course our plan would sound absurd. But now.....does it still? Skyrow: Legend Storm.... Vulcano: Yes? Skyrow: I'm sorry. I am. But this is what I want. This is what we want. And I'm gonna with with Will-sama. Matt: Skyrow.... Will: *smiles* Welcome back, Skyrow. Skyrow: Thanks. Reka: This is truly absurd! Even more absurd! You will kill billions just so that you can avenge your dead families? You will create more deaths than those in this war you experienced. Vulcano: If it means stopping this plan....We, Legend Storm, will have a match with you, even if it means having to go against someone I considered a friend, Skyrow. *turns to Darkeru* Want to participate? Darkeru: I'm not sure if it's fine... I joined Kuriretto and did all those things... Vulcano: I say...come back, Darkeru. Darkeru: ... Really? Vulcano: *nods* Yeah. Darkeru: Alright, let's crush these idiots! Vulcano: That's the Darkeru I know! Will: Sorry, but we are not interested in a match. Vulcano: What? Will turns to Reka. Will: Tell me the location of the God Powers. Where did you seal them? Reka: Absolutely not. Will: I think you will change your mind once you will find out that there's a bomb above this cave, ready to crush Legend Storm at my command. And I still have little power left so that I can save MY teammates from the explosion. So what's it gonna be, Reka? Reka: Tsk..... Will: I'll give you 10 seconds. 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2-..... Reka: ALRIGHT FINE! I'll tell you! Will: Good. Reka: There's a huge bunker with a lot of traps... Will: We can handle the traps. Where is this bunker? Reka: It's hidden under the Eiffel Tower, in Paris, France. Will: How do we access it? Reka: There are 3 keys hidden around the city. They will open a secret passage under the Eiffel Tower. Will: Good boy. Reka: Tsk... Will: Legendary Wolfers, Kasai Kunmei, Jaakuna Kaminari, it's time we take our leave. The three teams turn back to Wolf form and run out of the cave. Darkeru: You shouldn't have done that, you idiot. Reka: He would have killed you all. Darkeru: And now he's gonna kill everyone. Reka: Not really. If we take the first flight to Paris, we can beat him at getting the keys. I know exactly where they are. I hid them, after all. Matt: We have to go all the way to Paris? Mesu: City of love...exciting. Reka: This isn't gonna be a trip to see the city. We have the planet on our shoulders. One misstep and it'll fall off. Vulcano: He's right, this is very serious. Koji: Where is the nearest airport, anyway? Reka: I'll guide you, don't worry. We should go. We need to get there and find the keys before them. Vulcano: You're right. After hours of walking: Legend Storm finally makes it to the nearest airport, and enters. Taisuke: Hello. We would like 16 tickets for the soonest flight to Paris. Receptionist: There's a flight to Paris leaving in 20 minutes, but a bunch of people came and took all the remaining seats. Reka(whispering to Legend Storm): That would be Will and his teams. They beat us to it. Taisuke: When's the next flight? Receptionist: There's one in 5 hours, but there are only 15 seats remaining. You said you need 16, correct? Reka: Yeah, we're 16... Receptionist: There is also one in 13 hours, with 21 seats free. Would you like to go on that one? Reka: Excuse us for a moment. Reka drags the team aside. Reka: We can't possibly wait 13 more hours. That would give them a HUGE lead in finding the keys. Darkeru: So what are we gonna do? Reka: I live in the jungle anyway, so I think it'd be best if I remained here, and the 15 rest of you go. Vulcano: What? But you're the only one who knows exactly where the keys are. Reka: It has to be me who stays. I can't leave one of you kids here, alone. Matt: So how are we gonna find the keys? Reka: Hmm... Does anyone here have a phone? Sikora: We don't. We're went straight to the future from the tournament finale, and then here, so our phones all were left in the locker room. Taisuke: Wait, I have mine. I wasn't playing on the field, since I'm the coach, so I had it with me all along. But why are you asking, Reka? Reka: I can show you the locations of the three keys on your phone's world map. Taisuke: That would be really helpfull. Jale: But didn't you say Sumato hacked your phone? Taisuke: Yeah, I can't make phone calls, but I believe the internet still works. Reka: Great then. Give me the phone, and I'll save you the location of the 3 keys. After a few minutes, Reka hands Taisuke the phone back, with all the locations selected. Taisuke: This will be greatly helpfull. Dorick: What are we gonna do for 5 hours? Reka: I'll keep you guys company till the flight leaves. Taisuke: Yeah, speaking of that, we should probabily get those tickets for the flight in 5 hours before another seat gets taken. Vulcano: Oh yeah. The team returns to the receptionist. Taisuke: We decided to take the flight that will leave in 5 hours. 15 tickets please. Receptionist: Alright, just a moment. After a couple hours: The team is still waiting to get called on the plane. Vulcano: You know...I'm glad you came back, Darkeru. Darkeru: Really? I still feel weird around you guys after our last match. Vulcano: No, I mean I get it. Everything kinda went south for you since I showed up. I took the focus away from you, but know it wasn't on purpose. I'm sorry if it seemed that way, but it really wasn't what I was going for. It's just how things developed. Darkeru: Yeah, I....took it too far with my jealousy too. I shouldn't have joined Kuriretoo like that. It was just impulse, you know? Vulcano: Yeah. There was a time when things went south for me too. My parents divorced, and me and my mom had to move. But then things started getting better. I ran into Matt and joined Legend Storm, and I'm happy now. I'm sure the same will happen with you. So...are we good now? Darkeru: Yeah. Ezoru: Sikora, you owe me some money. Vulcano/Darkeru: Huh? Sikora: Hehe...We kinda....had a bet. He bet that you two would make up before the end of the year. I bet for sometime after that. I lost. Vulcano/Darkeru: YOU TWO BET ON THIS? Sikora/Ezoru: Uhh....yeah.... Everyone else starts laughing. Kai: Wait, if you two are good now...Then does that mean... Darkeru: Yeah. Let's do that triple hissatsu. Vulcano: That's great! Taisuke: We still have an hour and a half left before we have to get on the plane. You can go outside and practice right now. Kai: Yeah, let's do it! Vulcano, Darkeru and Kai run outside. Matt: *sigh* Finally. *laughs* An hour and 20 minutes later: The three of them return back inside. Selena: How'd it go? Vulcano: Well...We worked on it a lot. We don't quite get it right yet, but it's a step forward. But we're about to get called in the plane, so we had to come back. Suddenly, someone's voice is heard all over the airport: Voice: Calling people in for the midnight flight to Paris. Will depart in 9 minutes. Matt: Speaking of that. *laughs* Everyone stands up and prepares to go. Reka: Good luck, everyone. I'm putting all my faith in you guys. Vulcano: We're not gonna dissapoint you. We'll save the world. Reka: I hope so. Good luck and goodbye, Legend Storm! Everyone says goodbye to Reka and leave off. Everyone goes into the plane. Vulcano: Let's do this. Matt: YEAH! Paris, here we come!